Don't Stop The Music
by unusuallydeep
Summary: Bella is dragged to her favourite club where she meets a mysteriously sexy guy, who makes her 'weak in the knees'. SongFic to Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna. BxE. AH/OOC. One-shot. Review? :


**So, I'm not exactly good at 'stories' , since I get sick of them too fast, but whenever I hear a song, ideas pop into my head. I was dancing at a club with my friend Travis, and this song came on. It sort of reminded me of when we first met, so when I got home.. (from his house, the next morning, ha) I wrote this out in Twilight form. Enjoy :)**

"C'mon, Bella, you know you need this. Let's go," Rose urged, pulling my arm up from my hardwood floor.  
"Ungh.. I'm tired." I protested

She slapped my cheek. _Ouch. _"Snap out of it! You love this club!"  
And I couldn't deny it, letting go was good for me.  
So, because of that and my love for my best friend, I didn't protest as she forced me into a skimpy black dress and silver heels. I didn't even make a sound as she curled my hair and did my makeup. Finally, after slipping into her revealing navy dress, we hailed a cab and started off as the sun set.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place _

I rolled my neck a few times to work out the kinks I'd built up studying for finals and soon we were at the club. We paid the driver and made our way inside. Before we were even seated, we were handed drinks.  
"Compliments of the gentlemen over there," The waiter gestured across the bar. Immediately, Rosalie stuck her chest out and batted her eyelashes. She flipped a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Typical. The guy began moving toward us, and I had to admit he was good-looking. He had dark brown hair- or was it black?- with bronze and gold throughout it, and as he got closer, I realized his eyes were all for me.

_  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah) _

He leaned towards my ear and whispered in a sexy husky voice, "I'm Edward, wanna dance?" I gulped and smiled at him, his eyes were a honey-brown/green and made me melt. I nodded and let him pull me up and onto the dance floor, with out a glance back at Rosalie. She'd find some guy to sleep with by the end of the night.

_  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't _

I let the music flow through me and wiggled my hips. I heard his throaty chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and realized it was me. His fingers intwined with mine, and I ground against him. He spun me so I was facing him, and for a brief moment, our eyes locked, and I was shocked at what his gaze held. He crushed me to his chest and used his hands to rock my hips. I glanced up at him and couldn't help the tiny noise in the back of my throat, his lips were damp and red, his eyes glazed with lust.. and something else? I had to bite my lip to keep from jumping him right then.__

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face 

I could tell the song was coming to an end, but I didn't want it to. I'd never felt so physically attracted to a person in my life. I wanted to stay here- crushed up against his lean, warm body- for as long as I could. I threw my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into his neck as I continued to swivel my hips against his. __

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  


He didn't seem to want to let go either, because he held me tighter against him, as impossible as that seemed. His hand slid down my thigh and my breath caught in my throat. __

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music 

The song was about to end, but we weren't ready to stop. I'd never felt so consumed with lust as I was in that moment. I tugged lightly on his shirt and he looked down at me. Our gazes locked, and we had a silent conversation. He wanted this as much as I did.__

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  


With the last few beats of the music, we began to get heated. Hands were everywhere and I leaned up to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. He tugged my top lip into his mouth so I copied the action. He tasted ridiculously amazing. I'd never actually thought a guy _tasted _good before. We grinded against each other as the music began to fade.

_  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

The music ended, and the guy- Edwin? Edward? Elvis? -pulled me toward the exit. I caught a glance at Rose, who was all over some blonde guy. She gave me a thumbs up as the guy pulled me out the door. When we were hit with the crisp, kate autumn air, I sobered up a bit. I wasn't one for one night stands, but how could I deny our chemistry? As if reading my thoughts, he spoke up.

"Listen, I don't do one night stands.. but honestly, I've never been so attracted to a person before in my life."  
I nodded, his voice had a pleasant deep huskiness to it.  
"Me either, I just.. I feel like we should atleast know a little bit about each other.. I just don't feel right sleeping with someone I don't even know."

He smiled and pulled me to the bench next to the bus stop.  
"Well, I'm Edward, and I'm 24. I go to U-Dub, and I'm a business major. And you're.. a damn good kisser" He chuckled and I laughed along with him.  
"Really? I go to U-Dub, too. Bella, I'm 23, English Literature major. And you're not so bad yourself." He laughed. His laugh was adorable, I wanted him to do it again.  
"Odd we've never seen each other. By the way, the blonde you were with, her name Holly?"  
I laughed lightly, "Not that odd, it's a big school. And no, her name's Hailey." He shrugged, "Close enough. Anyways, she dated a guy named Matt, right?"

I nodded. They'd just broken up two weeks ago.  
"He's a friend of my brothers. So.. do we know each other well enough now?" I laughed loudly,  
And then grabbed his hand, making him stand with me. "I think so." I pressed myself up against his chest and looked into his eyes, "Your place or mine?"

***Crosses fingers* So.. ? Was it any good? Please review! **


End file.
